Afternoon Breakdown
by mnov29
Summary: So quick little one shot I've had on my computer for a while! T for safety as always!


**SO I'VE SEEN A LOT OF STORIES DEALING WITH THE AFTERMATH OF EDWARD'S LEAVING BUT WHAT CAN I SAY? I COULDN'T RESIST AND I'D LIKE TO THINK THIS IS A LITTLE DIFFERENT! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**APOV**

I was in my room, trying to find room for my new clothes that had just arrived, when I suddenly had a vision that panicked me even more than a vampire attack. Bella was planning on asking me if I would go shopping with her. I ran to Edward's room where I knew she was. I opened the door, not even bothering to knock.

"Bella why?" I asked knowing that she would know what I was talking about even if Edward hadn't gotten it yet.

"What? I can't spend time with my friend?" she asked smiling at me.

"No you can. You just usually don't want to do that at a mall." I had never know anyone to hate shopping as much as Bella did.

"What is going on?" Edward asked. Obviously I wasn't being specific enough in my mind.

"Bella wants to go shopping." I stated.

"Alice that's absurd." He said. So I showed him the vision I had.

"So since you know that I want to go will you take me Alice?" she said looking at me. Edward was probably in shock.

"Of course! But I'm warning you now I will figure out what you are up to." I said and she knew it was true.

"I have no doubt." She was smiling sadly. Now I was even more curious than I was.

"I'll be back in a few hours." She kssed him on the cheek. "if I remember right Jasper said that he was going on a quick hunting trip just for the day, why don't you go with him? That way when I get back you'll be here." Bella looked at him and smiled.

"That's a good idea love. I'll see you when you get back." And with that he was out the door.

"Ok Bella let's go!" I couldn't help being excited. I still didn't know why she wanted to go but it was shopping.

"Good." This was the first time I had seen Bella happy to go to the mall.

The car ride there was quiet we were both lost in our own world. I was thinking about what stores we should go to and, of course, why bella wanted to go.

When we entered the mall Bella looked almost as if she regretted asking me to take her. I knew she considered this torture so whatever she wanted to do here must have been good, or so she thought at the time.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why did you want to come shopping?" I finally asked her.

"I told you. I wanted to spend time with you." she said and I could tell she was lying.

"Bella since we've gotten back you haven't been seperated from Edward for more than a few hours at a time and only when forced. So why did you volunteer to be seperated from him." I replied back. After I said that I noticed she was on the verge of tears. So I dragged her to a bench that wasn't in the middle of everything and wouldn't be noticed.

"Because I'm still terrified that I'm going to wake up one day and not only will the love of my life be gone but along with him my best friend and my family." She was crying as she said this. I felt so guilty. I should've never let Edward talk us into leaving. I should've stayed.

"Oh Bella. Hasn't Edward told you? We aren't going anywhere. You are my best friend too and you _are_ part of the family. And we don't leave family behind. We learned our lesson." I told her.

"He has told me that but it's still hard for me to believe." She had stopped crying but her eyes were still red.

"I wish you had Edward's power so I could show you the visions I've had of you two. And the other ones I've had with all of us together as a family." It was the truth. Since our return from Italy, I have had so many visions. Even if Edward didn't want to accept it yet she was going to be one of us.

"You have?" looking up at me she almost whispered it.

"Yes I have." I said smiling at her. I thought of the visions I'd had. We were all so happy.

"So I'm being stupid." She mumbled.

"No you're not. You're just being… reasonable? I thik that's the best word." I was still smiling at her.

"If this is reasonable, I would hate to see worried." She joked. I was glad she was convinced.

"Me too." I said jokingly.

"Ok so since I now accomplished what I wanted to I think we can go home now." She said giving me a pleading look. Ther was no way I was going to let that happen and she knew that.

"Oh no. You were the one who asked me if I wanted to go shopping. I wasn't even going to force you to go for at least two more days." I was smiling what some people might see as an evil looking smile.

"But Alice…" She whined.

"No buts. You are in desperate need of new clothes." I was now plotting where to go first.

"Fine but please don't take too long. I would like to see Edward a little bit before I have to go home." Glaring at me as she said this.

"Like you won't see him in your room tonight." I was going to have her back a few minutes before the guys got home but I enjoyed teasing.

She looked so sad I decided to fill her in.

"I will have you back to our house before the guys get home." I told her and with that she instantly smiled.

"Thank you." with the look she gave me I knew she was talking about more than just taking her home early.

"Anytime. Now where to first?" I was now skipping that's how happy I was. Bella just sighed.

That night when we got home, we were early just as I had predicted. When they did get home, Bella face radiated with happiness as she ran to greet him with a huge hug. I think if I saw my own face it would have had the same expression on it as Jasper walked in. Even after all of these years I was still like that and I loved it. I also knew that Edward and Bella would be like that too. I sighed, perfectly content in the arms of my love.

**SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
